The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium hybrid, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, more specifically as Pelargonium hortorum times Pelargonium tongaense, hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cante Oran.’
‘Cante Oran’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Cante Oran’ has red-orange color, semi-upright, outwardly spreading and mounding habit, dense and freely basal branching habit, dark green foliage, heat tolerance, and good edema resistance.
‘Cante Oran’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The female parent was an unpatented Pelargonium interspecific hybrid seedling identified as ‘10263-10’ with scarlet color. ‘10263-10’ has less vigor, a more open habit, and darker foliage than ‘Cante Oran.’
The male parent of ‘Cante Oran’ was an unpatented Pelargonium interspecific hybrid seedling identified as ‘10279-10’ with orange color. ‘10279-10’ has a more open habit, less vigor, and less floriferiousness than ‘Cante Oran.’
‘Cante Oran’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The pollination took place in April 2006 and the seed sowing in June 2006.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cante Oran’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the August 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in August 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cante Oran’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cante Oran’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Cante Oran’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.